Crimes Of The Neighbourhood
by VictorRabbotInArea51
Summary: I suck at summaries... Read to find out...May become PG-13 as violence proliferates a little more....


Crimes Of The Neighbourhood  
  
Note: I hope to get good reviews from this! My cousin told me that it was a good story overall. She even wanted to read more of it! I'll be working on Episode 2 or perhaps Chapter 2 right now. This MIGHT be the only chapter with a song in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT I repeat I DO NOT own the Chipmunks and Chipettes. However, I do own the Pit Viper crime ring in this series! Flames will be extinguished by my fire extinguishers!  
  
Episode 1: The Pit Vipers Attack  
  
Simon was at the television watching the evening news. "The Pit Viper crime ring has struck once again; this time at Sebastian's Fish And Chips! They have stolen $ 3 000 from the cash registers and left the Pit Viper mascot's image in the register!" the reporter hurriedly said.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Alvin as he slapped his forehead. "It's always the Pit Vipers!"  
  
"Well, they're apparently the best of all at crimes!" said Theodore.  
  
"Hey guys, you'd better get going! You're going to be late if you don't hurry to the recording studio soon!" reminded David.  
  
"Oh, right! Let's go guys!" Alvin said as he grabbed the lyrics to the song entitled "Buzzin'" (Actually done by Urban XChange). They left the house and waved goodbye to Dave while heading to the Chipettes' house. Simon jumped up and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" said Miss Miller. She opened the door and saw the Chipmunks. "Oh, hi, boys! Come on in!"  
  
"No, thanks, Miss Miller! We're looking for the Chipettes so we can go on to the recording studio downtown!" Theodore said hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, sure! Girls! The Chipmunks are here!" hollered Miss Miller.  
  
"Coming!" they chorused as they burst out the door and into the Chipmunks.  
  
"Ouch." mumbled Simon. They got up and took a taxi to the recording studio. Outside the studio was a tall man, apparently the manager.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" he exclaimed. "Come on in! We've got the studio ready for you!"  
  
They entered after him and headed for the studio. The recording was completed after a painful hour of singing and drinking water. They headed for a nearby restaurant nearby to eat. At the table, a dark figure in the corner eyed Alvin's backpack, which wasn't closed. While they ate, the figure sneaked up behind and grabbed the disc and the jewel case.  
  
"Alvin, let me see the disc!" Brittany demanded. Alvin reached for the disc, but it wasn't there.  
  
"The disc's gone! Where'd it go?!" Alvin exclaimed. The Pit Viper logo was in place of the disc. "The Pit Vipers!" He saw the dark figure dash out the restaurant and gave chase. But by the time he got a hundred metres away from the restaurant, the figure was gone.  
  
"Let me see the logo, Alvin," asked Jeanette. Alvin grabbed the logo and showed it to them. They ran to the nearest police station to report the missing disc. After reporting it, Simon and Jeanette decided that they should try to solve the case on their own.  
  
"Where do we start?" asked Eleanor.  
  
"Hmm. Let's gather the information we have. Right now, we have the Pit Viper logo, the crime areas, victims and a suspect about 6 feet tall. We also have a clue!"  
  
"What clue, Simon?" questioned Alvin.  
  
"Well, they've been striking successful and rich companies, restaurants, bands and departmental stores, right? The only one left here downtown is Musashi Technologies! Alright, Theodore! Get two digital cameras! Jeanette, get two of your laptops down here! Alvin, get us some walkie-talkies. 6 should be enough! Let's go!" replied Simon.  
  
At Pit Viper headquarters. "Good work! Now where shall we strike next?" spoke the kingpin of the Pit Vipers.  
  
"We should strike Musashi Technologies! They're rich and famous and they're making a lot of money! If we strike soon, we can get the money before they deposit it into a bank!" suggested the mysterious figure.  
  
"No, we shouldn't! We should hit their distribution stores first! The company itself is heavily guarded!"  
  
"Yes, yes. We should. Go! Go with a few of our men steal money and hardware! Now!" he ordered.  
  
Meanwhile, near one of the distribution stores. "Is the camera ready?" asked Simon as he started up a program on Jeanette's laptop. There was a wire connected to the camera, so he had to be careful not to pull it. They were hiding behind a few cardboard boxes, so it was hard to maintain position without fidgeting a lot.  
  
"Yeah. We're set. Lower the volume on the walkie-talkie," replied Jeanette. "Alvin will tell us when he spots them!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
At Alvin's post near the door. "Okay, guys! Get ready! Here they come!" he said through the walkie-talkie.  
  
Eleanor, Brittany and Theodore were waiting at the other door, ready with another camera. The camera was connected to another laptop, which was on recording mode.  
  
At Simon's post, Jeanette noticed the group of thieves coming and took some photographs and then put the digital camera on recording mode. The group of civilian-clothed thieves entered the shop and sprayed black paint on the security cameras, then grabbed the hardware and put the shop owner and shoppers at gunpoint while the main guy stole the money. They went to a (stolen) getaway car near the back door. Eleanor caught them on tape and saved the data onto the laptop's hard drive. The thieves left a Pit Viper logo on the back door.  
  
Back at the Chipmunk residence, the Chipmunks and Chipettes gathered their evidence. The photos of the getaway car and the thieves were printed out. The recordings were being burnt onto a CD when a hacking occurred.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Theodore.  
  
"It's a hacker! It's a hacker!" Jeanette exclaimed. She tried to trace the source and found the IP address. The recordings were deleted and the hacker apparently left. "It has to be the Pit Vipers! I think one of them saw us!"  
  
"Well, at least we got the photographs! Let's go to the police station downtown!" Alvin instructed. They took a taxi to the police station and gave the evidence to an officer.  
  
"These are the photos and the IP address of the hacker!"  
  
"Great work, kids! We know this guy!" exclaimed an excited Sergeant McCoy. "He was put behind bars for years before for repeated crime sprees and hacking! He was one of the Pit Vipers!"  
  
"So, McCoy! Six kids managed to get evidence while you couldn't eh?" mocked Staff Sergeant Taylor. "The store owner just reported the case to me. Good thing we have some leads to start with! But kids, you shouldn't BE gathering the evidence for this! WE should, so run along to the studio or something!"  
  
"That reminds me! We're going for our world tour in another week!" exclaimed Eleanor as she slapped her forehead.  
  
"Yeah! We should be getting over to the studio for rehearsal now!" Alvin added.  
  
At the studio, halfway through singing, the stage backdrop leaned forward with accelerating speed, just barely crushing Brittany. There were footsteps as the Pit Viper logo was found on the back part of the backdrop.  
  
"The Pit Vipers!" groaned Theodore. Jeanette wondered as to why they would want to kill Brittany. But she soon snapped back into reality.  
  
A week of crime sprees later. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes waved goodbye to a crying Miss Miller as they boarded their flight to Athens, the first stop of the world tour. David was following to handle the paperwork for the tour. They remembered the ruins where they sang "The Girls And Boys Of Rock And Roll" as a challenge between the Chipmunks and Chipettes. That was a long time ago. Now, they were going to use an open space near the ruins to hold their concert and autograph session.  
  
The time came for the concert to start. The group's manager came up to the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! I am happy to present- The Chipmunks and the Chipettes in their new song, 'Buzzin'!"  
  
Alvin led the Chipmunks, wearing a red T-shirt with an "A" there, black jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers instead of the gigantic shirt he used to wear. Simon and Theodore followed closely behind, wearing similar garb except for the shirt colours. Brittany on the other hand wore the same clothing, with her sisters wearing blue and green respectively.  
  
(Music begins playing. Simon tries strumming some strings on a guitar.) Alvin (With Simon and Theodore following behind) while walking around the stage (Rapping): I'm the voice of the city, I'm the talk of the town! I'm the hottest thing baby, On the block goin' round! I'm the front-page man, You hear that again, man? He was on TV, Just a while ago, man! Hocus pocus, You need to focus, man! Never heard about it, Everybody loves this man! I got the new beamer, The wrist cleaner! I'll be sittin' by the sea,  
  
Well lucky me! I.  
  
Jeanette and Eleanor jumped beside Simon as Alvin, Theodore and Brittany climbed to the top of the stage backdrop.  
  
Simon (Jeanette and Eleanor dancing behind): Danced on a wire, (Jumps off a rope) Walked through the fire! (Jumps over a burning block of wood) Let me get through that danger with a smile! (Alvin and Theodore: Whoa, whoa, turn around!) I was playing on the radio, (Tosses a radio in the air) Lived out on the stereo! Made the magazine cover for the first time in my life! (Tosses a magazine at the crowd)  
  
The crowd screamed in ecstasy as people attempted to grab the magazine.  
  
Jeanette: Whenever you give me half a chance, I'd do it all again! (Climbs a ladder to the top of the stage backdrop) A chance to climb to the top of the world! There's no harm in dreamin', 'Coz dreamin' got me here! I'm sittin' at the top, 'Coz I like it where I am! (Jumps down onto a thick mat with Alvin, Theodore and Brittany)  
  
The Chipettes: Everybody's buzzin' 'bout it! Goin' on about it! What's the deal, I've got to know! (Chipmunks: I've got to know!)  
  
Eleanor: I know you've seen me on the CD, Maybe on the TV! Everywhere they threw me, They'll be talking 'bout me! Oh, the world is buzzin' through! (Chipmunks & Chipettes: It's buzzin' through!)  
  
Chipettes: Cha-cha-cha-cha! Ya-ga-di-ya!  
  
Theodore: What's the word? What's the buzz?  
  
Chipettes: Cha-cha-cha-cha! Ya-ga-di-ya!  
  
Theodore: What's the word? What's the buzz?  
  
Brittany: You've seen me on the TV, And you recognize my name! Nothing's changed, I'm still the same! (Chipettes: I'm still the same!) Everybody's talking, Everybody's eyes are watching! They wanna know exactly what's the deal?!  
  
Chipettes: Whenever you give me half a chance, I'd do it all again! A chance to climb to the top of the world! There's no harm in dreamin', 'Coz dreamin' got me here! I'm sittin' at the top, 'Coz I like it where I am!  
  
Chipmunks: Everybody's buzzin' 'bout it! Goin' about it! What's the deal, I've got to know!  
  
Eleanor: I know you've seen me on the CD, Maybe on the TV! Everywhere they threw me, They'll be talking 'bout me! Oh, the world is buzzin' through! (Chipmunks & Chipettes: It's buzzin' through!)  
  
Theodore: What's the deal, baby? While they're talkin'! Tell me what's the word, Tell me what's buzzin'! What's the deal, baby? While they're talkin'! Tell me what's the word, Tell me what's buzzin'! (Chipettes: Cha-cha-cha-cha! Ya-ga-di-ya!)  
  
Alvin (Rapping): Club singer, The sub woofer! The reason why your head's bobbin's 'Coz you're next to the speaker! The sound ripper, The peacekeeper! The in-and-out in 30 seconds Type of crowd slipper! The brain heater, The bin hotter!  
  
Simon (Rapping): Ladies and Gentlemen, Put your hands together, For the- Chris Zipper, The Big Dipper! The take-em-on and make it Multi-track slipper! The chart topper, The club hopper!  
  
Theodore (Rapping): At this point in history, S-E-V is way hotter! The big cyber, The bin copper! The pinkie ring on his fing' While he sings the track "Snicker", The hit songwriter, The Gold Award higher! In and out my time, There's no one tighter! A word is me, Who the hell is he! The "notorious" S-E-V, baby!  
  
Chipettes: Everybody's buzzin' 'bout it! Goin' on about it! What's the deal, I've got to know! I've got to know now, baby!  
  
Brittany and Jeanette: I know you've seen me on the CD, Maybe on the TV! Everywhere they threw me, They'll be talking 'bout me! Oh, the world is buzzin' through! (Chipmunks & Chipettes: It's buzzin' through!)  
  
Chipettes: Everybody's buzzin' 'bout it! Goin' on about it! What's the deal, I've got to know! I know you've seen me on the CD, Maybe on the TV! Everywhere they threw me, They'll be talking 'bout me! Oh, the world is buzzin' through! (Chipmunks & Chipettes: It's buzzin' through!)  
  
As the song ended, technicians with confetti-filled "bazookas" fired, spraying the confetti and house decorations as the fans screamed.  
  
Later that day, the autograph session was held. It took an hour, but they were still happy. Then, the stage floor cracked. It broke, but just before Simon fell down onto the concrete ground below, Alvin and Theodore grabbed his arms.  
  
At a hotel nearby. "This stage was sabotaged! I know it!" said Dave. "I checked it before you guys went up there! It was without problems!"  
  
"I suspect that too," added Eleanor. She grabbed a glass of water from the corner table in the lounge. She gulped it all down and went to the Chipettes' hotel room. The night was peaceful, until someone broke the lock to the Chipmunks' room. A Pit Viper stole money from David's wallet and his credit card. Security conducted a check in the room and caught the Pit Viper.  
  
At an Athenian police station. "All right! All right! I confess! I sabotaged the stage! I stole from the shop! I stole the hardware! I started the crime spree! I tried to kill the Chipmunks and Chipettes! I CONFESS TO EVERYTHING!!!" the Pit Viper yelled.  
  
"Now tell us! Where is the headquarters of the Pit Vipers?!" the police officer demanded.  
  
"I don't know! Here! This is where he will strike next! He is going to bomb somewhere near the St. Petersburg Cathedral!"  
  
"That's our next stop!" exclaimed Simon.  
  
At the St. Petersburg Cathedral. After singing the songs from their album, the Chipmunks and Chipettes went off, except for Simon and Jeanette. They headed for the nearest departmental store and entered the toy storeroom. The door slammed shut.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Simon and Jeanette said in unison.  
  
Simon dashed to open the door. It was locked from the outside.  
  
"We're locked in, Jeanette!" he said.  
  
At a hotel nearby. "Hey, where are Simon and Jeanette?" asked Eleanor.  
  
"They're at the department store nearest to the cathedral!" remembered Dave. "And I didn't allow them to go!"  
  
Back in the toy storeroom. Simon woke up from his nap after a tiring 10 minutes of slamming his fists on the door and shouting for help. He heard a beep followed by even more beeps.  
  
"Jeanette! Wake up! Where's that sound coming from?"  
  
"Huh? What sound?" the beeps were heard again. They looked around and saw a bomb in the corner, hidden in a toy box. "It's a bomb!" she exclaimed.  
  
"A bomb! Oh no!" Simon looked for a window. There was one big one, but the bomb wouldn't budge. It was stuck shut onto the box.  
  
Dave and the kids ran to the department store when the taxi stopped. The driver yelled curses in Russian, complaining that he didn't get paid. Dave heard screams for help from the window a few floors up. People had gathered around, wondering why Simon and Jeanette were yelling.  
  
"Simon! Jeanette! What're you doing up there?" he yelled.  
  
"There's a bomb in this storeroom! We're locked in! Help us!" Jeanette shouted. Dave asked someone to call the police and ran to the storeroom. He tried picking the lock and using a screwdriver he found on the floor to no avail. The firemen and police arrived. The firemen chopped the door apart, and then Simon and Jeanette ran into Dave. The police gestured for them to get out of the departmental store before the bomb blew up.  
  
Soon, the police ran out with the bomb in an officer's hands. They had cut the box, which was stuck to the floor. The officer tossed it into the snow and covered it with the snow and told the crowd to back away quickly. The bomb exploded with a deafening bang and a great mushroom of fire. Shrapnel pierced the trees, but other than that, they were just covered in snow.  
  
After 2 months of touring the world.. Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes alighted from the plane at the airport, where Miss Miller was the first to greet them. Waiting there were hundreds of their fans, waiting for autographs.  
  
At the Chipmunk residence. The police called them.  
  
"Hello? Is this the Chipmunk residence?" asked Sergeant McCoy.  
  
"Yes. This is David Seville speaking."  
  
"Tell the kids we've apprehended the suspect and we've gotten back their disc. They'll have to claim it from us."  
  
"Okay, officer. Thank you."  
  
At the police station. "Thank you, kids. You did a fine job. But we still have to nab the kingpin of the Pit Viper crime ring!" said Sergeant McCoy. McCoy gave them back the CD and they headed back to their homes.  
  
Jeanette couldn't sleep that night. She was playing their recording under her pillow to muffle out the sound. She tossed and turned in bed, much to the irritation of her sisters. She decided to get up and use her laptop until she dozed off. She logged onto a chat room and saw Simon online. They conversed about the Pit Vipers until they finally pieced everything together.  
  
The suspect had confessed that the crime ring required the CD to trick the other suspect, a fanatic of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, to steal Dave's wallet. That way, they could find the Chipmunk residence's address with Dave's driving licence and burn down the house. After they burned the house down, they could be rid of the meddling Chipmunks and Chipettes. All the current evidence pointed to the one man they knew most-the group's manager.  
  
The description of the kingpin was that he was skinny, tall, had black hair, wore a pair of thick glasses and had bushy eyebrows. The description fitted perfectly. Also, the evidence meant that the person had to be a good long-distance runner. The manager was one. The manager also happened to fit the description of being short-tempered. Based on all this, they continued to chat for a while before calling each other instead.  
  
"Simon, do you think we should call the police?" Jeanette whispered into the phone.  
  
"I don't think so. Sergeant McCoy's shift is only during the morning to late afternoon and he knows us, so we should see him then," he replied.  
  
The next morning. Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went to the police station. They told Sergeant McCoy everything and then they set up a trap. The police were waiting outside the studio and the Chipettes were in there with the manager. Theodore would give the signal for the police to burst in and Alvin and Simon would create a diversion while Theodore told the police to move in.  
  
The manager had a pair of knives in his hands. Sneaking up behind the girls, he swung his hand down, almost hitting Brittany and Eleanor when Alvin kicked the knives away. Simon got the girls out and Theodore gave the signal for the police to charge in and nab the manager. The police cuffed the manager.  
  
"How did you know it was me?!" he said.  
  
"Let's just say that the evidence pieced itself for us," said the six children.  
  
"Hey, Dave!" Alvin yelled.  
  
"So, kids, what are you guys going to do after this?" Dave asked.  
  
"Solving mysteries is fun!" Theodore exclaimed.  
  
"But you didn't do a thing!" Simon teased.  
  
"Well, let's just ignore that, why don't we?" Brittany said. "After all, we don't get any money from this but we do get a ton of money by selling our songs!"  
  
"Hahahaha!" they laughed.  
  
"So what should we do after this?" asked Jeanette.  
  
"We'll solve more mysteries!" exclaimed Theodore.  
  
"ARGH!!!" the rest yelled. It was going to be difficult managing his demands for food and solving mysteries at the same time.  
  
Till the next episode.  
  
Cheers, Victor. 


End file.
